Confusion
by Darth Tater
Summary: Sam's wedding... a few peoples' thoughts on it on that day. ok, after much confusion, as teh title predicted, i got that little glich straightened out, and its no longer a TP fic. i think. the mix up was cuz i was uploading the new chappie for another TP


Random TP confusing story

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I own their world, but not the theory behind it, and even then only kind of. Ya know, since this is a fanfic, It doesn't exactly take place in the same universe as SG…. Okay, on to the fic.

Sam's POV

This was the happiest day of her life, the day she would finally be getting married. Samantha wondered briefly where Jack was, but then blew it off. He was probably upset, with good reason, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from having a good time.

He was always there for his friends, so she knew she had nothing to worry about. And besides, he had already had joyful wedding, years ago, and nothing was going to keep her from having one.

"Hey Sam, you ready?" Cassie asked, arriving with Janet to help her get ready. The girl was obviously ecstatic that her aunt figure was actually settling down. She'd been harping on her for years, and it seemed she'd finally taken her advice.

"Yeah Cassie, just a bit nervous. I imagine you'll be this bad on your wedding day too. Hey Janet, would you come help me with these lacings?"

Yup, she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of having a happy wedding.

Daniel's POV

Sitting in the isle, Daniel wondered briefly what was taking Jack so long. Surely he would be able to make it, right? The archaeologist was just happy he himself had been able to be there, after his recent appendicitis, but Jack had made sure he was aloud to leave the infirmary to come. He was always there for his friends. Even with the whole 'my ex-wife just died and I shouldn't be sad but I am' thing. _Ah, there he is._

He looked at the groom. He seemed fairly nervous, but who wouldn't be if they were about to marry the esteemed Samantha Carter? Suddenly organ music began playing. Very **loud** organ music, that made Daniel's head spin for a minute. First the bridesmaids walked the isle, being Cassie, Janet, and another college friend Sam had kept in touch with. Naturally, Janet was the maid of honor. _She looks really hot in that dress,_ he inadvertently thought, to be followed with _whoa, where did **that **come from? _Cassie had been trying to play matchmaker with them, he feared the fact that her idea might be valid.

Then, led by Jacob and in a veil, Sam. She was….breathtaking. The absolute vision of beauty in a white floor length gown, strapless but with white elbow length gloves.

_I hope he knows what he's getting…_but judging by the look on her husband to be's face, he knew very well just how lucky he was. Though his fiancé or any other female would have said she was lucky.

Dr. Jackson watched as they went through the vows, then her veil was lifted and Sam's fiancé-no, husband, kissed her, tenderly at first but escalating quickly. They broke away only at the hearing of several wolf and cat calls, from both sides of the church. Thinking back to his own wedding, Daniel was glad they could experience the same joys, without the unfortunate ending.

Sitting next to Major Charles Kawalsky, he had had to live with his cracks all through the ceremony, so Daniel was a bit too eager to congratulate the newly-weds. Before he could go, he heard a conversation going on next to him.

"Hey, Charlie, let's go give your Dad the traditional wedding kick."

"Um, I've never heard of that tradition," was the reply, followed with, "You have now."

"Oh, like the traditional buy the groom's son a car thing?"

"Yeah, something like that…" Ouch, how was Kawalsky gonna get out of_ that_ one?

Would they never shut up?

A few hours later….

Having already talked to them, General Hammond watched the couple dancing. He was just glad Jack had finally worked up the nerve to propose. Yes, Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill would be a very happy pair. Thinking back to the reality they had once seen where she was a Major in the Air Force, Hammond was glad Mark had convinced his sister not to join in this one. It had been a very strange reality, where Kawalsky and Charlie had both died. Talk about weird…….

Tee Hee. The End.

I trust you got the whole alternate reality-thing? It was fun to write.

Or is it? It might not be if I get enough reviews…..ideas are good too, at this point I'm thinking of following up on a little Daniel/Janet-ness. Other than that, I have no plot except maybe having them go to their reality and try to get the Sam and Jack from SG-1 together… oooh, the possibilities…


End file.
